


Soft

by meganetrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganetrash/pseuds/meganetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kuroo's sad about quitting volleyball and tsukki's a supportive little angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic here and I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think! <3

Kuroo-san : Tsukki!!!! You awake? I know it’s late but I just came back from practice and wanted to talk to you a little before I go to sleep <3  
Tsukki <3 : I’m awake, but I should really go to sleep. I’m actually leaving for Tokyo tomorrow morning.  
Another message from Kuroo came almost insantly.  
Kuroo-san : WHAT?!?! How come you didn’t tell me earlier?  
Tsukki <3 : It was kind of a last minute decision. I’m just visiting some relatives, I’ll only be there for three days.  
Kuroo-san : Aww :( But you can come see me, right?  
Tsukki <3 : Maybe I can figure something out.  
Kuroo-san : Yayyy! Give me a call when you’re free to hang out!  
Kuroo-san : Can’t wait to see you <3  
Kuroo-san : Sweet dreams <3  
Kei wasn’t sure he knew how to breathe anymore. He put his phone down, plugged in the charger and started packing his backpack. „I sure am pathetic“ he muttered to himself before finally falling asleep.  
***  
His mom woke him up the next morning with her usual cheerfulness. It was clear that Akiteru was a lot more like their mother, and Kei, being a as grumpy and sarcastic as he was, sometimes thought he was adopted. „Come on Kei, we’re going to miss the train!“ she continued. The real challenge begins after getting out of bed- picking out clothes. He was so used to wearing his school uniform or volleyball jersey, so he didn’t even have a lot of other clothes in his closet. He stared at the humble bunch of neatly-folded jeans, basic t-shirts and hoodies. It was hopeless. Then he noticed a checked red-blue button-down shirt he probably got as a gift at some point and decided to go with it. Paired with a pair of dark blue jeans, it actually looked pretty decent. When he stepped out of the room, his mom was in shock. „Aww, my baby looks so handsome!“ she squealed as she pinched both of his cheeks.  
It was almost comical, since she had to step on her toes to get to him. Kei blushed and rolled his eyes, while his mom was still ecstatic. „Mom, we have a train to catch, remember?“ he reminded her, just to escape the embarassment. „Ah, that’s right!“ she snapped, finally releasing her youngest son’s face „Bring your stuff, put on some shoes and we’re going!“ Kei put on a pair of casual black sneakers and checked his hair once again. „This is stupid“ he commented as he ruffled his hair. He put on extra deodorant and perfume that morning, used mouthwash that almost burned his teeth to ashes and even washed his hair with some mint scented shampoo he borrowed from Akiteru the night before (it’s cooler than his usual strawberry scented one). On the way to the station, his mom suddenly stopped and looked at him suspiciously. „Wait... I get it now!“ she burst „Why you agreed to go to with me, why you’re all dressed up... There’s some girl in Tokyo, am I right?“ She talked quietly like it was some kind of a conspiracy theory, waiting for him to respond. Kei rolled his eyes again, desperate to change the topic. „Mom, how in the world could I have met a girl all the way in Tokyo?“ he asked, convinced that that would end the conversation. „Well, you did go to that training camp!“ she continued, even more self-assured. „All we did was play volleyball there. We didn’t even exist the gym“ The older Tsukishima pouted for some time, still thinking about it. „It must be one of the managers of those teams!“ she exclaimed after some time. „It is not“ he denied coldly. „Oh my god, I know! It’s a boy!“. She was right. There was a boy. But Kei would rather die than admit it to himself, let alone his mother. They never even talked about him being gay, and he wasn’t in the mood to talk about it now. „Mom!“ he yelled, not being able to hide the redness of his face. „I’m right! I’m right! I’m right!“ she chanted victoriously, while Kei just wanted to dissappear. Luckily, his mom left him alone for some time, just giggling for herself. Of course he wasnt’t lucky enough to be left alone completely- as soon as they got on the train, she continued her enquires. „So, what’s he like? How old is he? What team is he on? Is he single?“, there was no stopping her. After letting out a long sigh, he decided to let her have it. „He’s from Nekoma. Also a middle blocker. He just graduated high school“ he talked slowly, trying to describe Kuroo the best he possibly could „He helped me a lot with blocking during the training camp, he’s the best middle blocker there is“ His mom couldn’t stop giggling, like a silly school girl with a crush on her senpai. „That’s wonderful, Kei“ she almost cried tears of joy as she hugged her son „It’s so nice to see my baby actually care about a human being!“ There she goes again. He knew travelling with his mom for three hours was not a good idea.  
„Oh, but you still haven’t told me his name!“ she remembered after a while. „It’s Kuroo Tetsurou“ he mumbled while looking at his shoes. „Kuroo Tetsurou...“ his mom repeated. Of course she had a lot more questions, but Kei’s had enough of it and put on his headphones at some point and started ignoring her. Kuroo Tetsurou... His impossible bedhead and his cat-like eyes, his deep voice and stupid provocations, his laughter, his thighs... „Get yourself together Kei“ he told himself before the daydreaming went too far. He knew his mom was going to tease the hell out of him now that she knows, but it was also kind of relieving, not having to hide these overwhelming feelings that were only getting stronger each day.  
***  
His aunt, equally as cheerful as his mom, had to squeeze the life out of him, comment on his height and stuff him with food under the excuse that he doesn’t eat enough. He liked his aunt, she was like a younger, shorter and chubbier version of his mom, and her home was really warm and welcoming, but he couldn’t stop thinking about meeting Tetsurou. He said he had to use the bathroom and took the opportunity to text him.  
Tsukki <3 : I’m officially in Tokyo. When do you want to meet?  
As usual, he didn’t even have to wait one minute to get the reply.  
Kuroo-san : Tell me where your aunt lives, I’ll come pick you up in 20 minutes  
After texting him the address, Kei came back to his mom and and aunt in the living room to inform them that he’s going to go out. „I promise I’ll be home before Tsukiko and Tsukimi come back from school“ he said to his aunt, while his mom smirked knowingly. „No need to worry, go have fun with your boyfriend“ she teased, putting a special emphasis on the last word. „He’s not my boyfriend!“ Kei insisted. „Oh, Kei-chan, you have someone? Why didn’t you tell me? Please invite him over for dinner, I’m making your favourite- strawberry shortcake!“ his aunt said, even more bubbly than his mother. It’s true that his aunt makes a mean strawberry shortcake, but he wasn’t sure if he should invite Tetsurou over. They’re just friends. Tsukishima was painfully aware of the fact that he didn’t stand a chance. After taking a few deep breaths, fixing his hair once again and puttin another piece of gum in his mouth, he stepped out of the apartment, trying to convince himself he’s not going to have a heart attack.  
„Tsukkiiii!!!“ a familiar voice yelled as soon as he exited the building. It’s Kuroo. He was more handsome than ever, wearing black jeans and tight black t-shirt. Tsukishima’s cheeks were burning up and the summer in Tokyo was already too hot. He waved back at him, completely speecheless.  
Kuroo was approaching him and he had no idea what to do. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer into a bone-crushing hug. „K-Kuroo-san“ Tsukishima tried to say something before he ran out of air. „I missed you a lot, Tsukki“ the older boy whispered into his neck, just before letting go of him. „I... I missed you too“ he finally responded. After the surprising display of affection, Kuroo came back to his usual silly self. „Sorry if that hug was too strong, see, I’ve been working out...“ he bragged while trying to sound casual. Kei could only laugh. „Really? I don’t see it“ the blond teased, but he did see it, oh, he did. „Man, I worked so hard, I went to the gym every day...“ Kuroo pouted. „I was just kidding. You look...“ Tsukishima couldn’t say it „nice“. A satisfied smirk spread across Kuroo’s face and it annoyed Tsukishima so much how this bastard was able to manipulate him. „You look even better, Tsukki“ he returned the compliment while checking the younger boy from head to toe. Tsukishima swore he never blushed as much in his entire life. „Now, I’m taking you to a special place, also known as...“ of course Kuroo had to make a dramatic pause „my house!“. Tsukishima swallowed. „Sorry, I’m really not good at planning things, but I promise to make it up to you tomorrow! And don’t worry, my parents aren’t home“ Tsukishima was either hallucinating or Kuroo Tetsurou actually winked at him. „Also, it’s hot as hell outside, and my house is at least air-conditioned. We can play games or watch movies and I bought strawberry ice cream!“ he continued to make excuses. „Kuroo“ Tsukishima suddenly stopped him „Why are you getting so worked up?“. „Sorry, I guess it’s just the heat“ Kuroo started laughing nervously. „I mean, you don’t have to apologise to me. I mean, it’s not like it’s a date...“ the blond added. „Yeah, it’s not a date“ Kuroo agreed. They slipped into an awkward silence, because they both secretly wanted it to be a date. Kuroo’s house wasn’t that far away from Kei’s aunt’s, so it wasn’t a long walk. When they walked in, Tsukishima was amazed by how clean everything was. He always imagined Tetsurou would be a messy person, but his room begged to differ. The walls were filled with voleyball posters, medals, framed pictures of him with his teammates, just as Kei expected. On the bed was a big plushie of what looked like... a crow? Noticing Kei looking at it, Kuroo swiftly grabbed the black bird and threw it aside. „Haha, I can’t believe I left that there!“ he muttered while his face was getting redder then the Nekoma jersey „It’s just a silly gift from Kenma, you know, he has the same one. It’s our thing“ „Oh...“ Kei was a bit disappointed. Could it be that Kuroo liked his setter? That’s pretty possible. Kuroo immediately regretted that. Kenma got him that crow to remind him of Tsukki (of course his best friend knew about his enormous crush), and the reason he had the same one is because his is supposed to represent his own crush, that short orange-haired kid from Karasuno. But now Tsukki got it all wrong. „Hey, do you want something to drink?“ he asked. „Just water is fine“. Tsukishima sat on Kuroo’s bedroom floor all by himself, inhaling the warm scent of his crush that was in the air. It smelled like clean sheets, like milky bubble bath, like expensive perfume, but not the toxic macho things every other boy uses. Tsukishima was suddenly asahmed of himself for stealing his brother’s products and always using that girly strawberry scented stuff. He had a thing for strawberries, okay? The tall black-haired boy returned with two glasses of water and two spectacular cups of strawberry ice cream on a tray. There were two big scoops of ice cream in each cup, then decorated with raspberry syrup and tiny red umbrellas. „Well, I have some good news! I got accepted to a great university and I’m going to study programming!“ he exclaimed. On his face was a wide and sincere smile that made Kei’s heart skip a beat. It was nothing like those provocative smirks, this was a smile he had never seen before. It was the kind of smile that gives people the cheesy feeling of their insides turning all mushy. „That’s amazing Kuroo!“ Tsukishima was honestly excited for him „I’m... I’m proud of you“ Kuroo stopped smiling and looked at Tsukki for a long time. It was quiet. It would have been a very pleasant silence, if Tsukishima’s heart wasn’t trying to beat out of his chest. It physically hurt him to refrain himself from kissing Kuroo right then and there. Once the moment passed and he came back to Earth, he remembered that Kuroo might be straight, and Kuroo might have someone, and Kuroo might punch him, so he gave up on the idea. „Yeah, anyway, I’m super excited for that. Only I won’t be able to play volleyball anymore...“ Tetsurou almost whispered to keep his voice from cracking „I really like volleyball. I had so much fun playing it, with all my friends. It was hard for me to say goodbye. Bokuto’s going professional, and Kenma’s the new captain of Nekoma, but I can’t play ever again. You know, I’ll miss the training camps and dragging you into practice, and watching you play...“ Kei saw tears in the older boy’s eyes and it broke his heart. „You can always come to some of my games, if you want to...“ Tsukishima told him quietly. It was true- he was never going to play against Kuroo again. He doesn’t have any excuse to spend time with him anymore. It made him want to cry too. Before he got the chance to, Kuroo pulled him closer and burried his head in his chest. This time, Kei returned the hug. He squeezed Tetsurou as strong as he could and wished for them to stay like that forever. It was warm and safe and he could get used to this kind of quiet. He gently ran his fingers through Tetsurou’s soft hair. The boy he held, the boy who always looked so confident and sly, was now shaking and trying to muffle his cries. After a while, he loosened his grip on Kei’s waist and put his head up. His eyes were red and puffy, but he still looked beautiful to Kei.  
„I’m sorry... I guess I never talked to anyone about this, so now I just needed to let it out... This was so pathetic, haha, promise you won’t tell anyone!“ Kuroo was obviously still in distress. Tsukishima hugged him again. „It’s not pathetic. It’s okay to be sad, Tetsurou. It’s okay to cry. You always act so strong and badass, and you are, but it’s okay if you want to be hugged sometimes, you big, cuddly idiot“ Kei said. How the hell was he able to say all that without fainting? Tetsurou just kept listening to Kei’s heartbeat (which was pretty violent by now) before he got up and smiled. „You act like a sarcastic asshole, but you’re actually an angel“ he commented before going to wash his face. Kei’s shirt was soaked with warm tears but it smelled like Tetsurou. It was not a crush anymore. He was in love with Kuroo Tetsurou and it was real. „Ah, sorry Tsukki!“ Kuroo apologised as soon as he returned to the room. „For what?“. „For getting your shirt all wet! Take it off, I’ll give you something to change into“ Tsukishima cringed at the thought of taking his shirt off in front of Kuroo, but did it anyway. Because he’ll get to wear something Kuroo’s, something oversized, something that smells like Kuroo. He will „forget“ to return it and bring it home to Miyagi and sleep in it every single night. As he finally got rid of his nicest shirt, which was not suitable for the hot Tokyo summer anyway, Kuroo handed him a bright red Nekoma t-shirt to replace it with. It was a size too big, just like he had expected, since Kuroo had way more muscle than he will ever have. „Red suits you“ Kuroo commented upon seeing Tsukishima in his t-shirt, which made it a little harder for him to breathe. He really was an angel. „Kuroo, I don’t know if you noticed, and I don’t know if my feelings are reciprocated, but, I like you a lot. I’ve liked you ever since the training camp“ Kei stated in a serious tone before turning his head to the ground. He was ready for the punch, for rejection, for any form of punishment he deserves for falling for a boy he could never have. Kuroo smiled again and warmed Tsukishima’s whole body inside out. „You took the words right out of my mouth, Tsukki“ he whispered before his lips clashed with Kei’s. Their heartbeats ceased to slow down and they poured all the love they had into each other. His lips against Tetsurou’s, this is how it should be. The lack of distance, the strenght of his hug, the fondness in his dark eyes. He is soft and his breath is warm and this is the kind of quiet that makes everything okay.


End file.
